Avatar:The Next Generation, Book 1
by XxSaiyaUchihaxX
Summary: Saiya, daughter of Zuko and an unknown woman, becomes the next avatar. The world is thrown into chaos when the avatar cycle is reversed. She is later joined by air bender Cielo and Water bender Akita, and they set off to find out just what Saiya has to do


Authors notes: Hey its jessica, This is the beginning of my third long term project fanfic, i gave up on the last one because its been temporarily misplaced. i need a beta to help with spelling, grammar, and shit like that. you need to be serious about it though. any questions or comments ill answer them. feedback is always welcome. flames will be used to heat up food for the gremlins under my bed :D. heres the characters. people without parenthesis havent given me names yet. If your not mentioned in this chapter dont worry, were just getting started. Btw, im the avatar~ i started off with fire, like Aang started off with Benders- Alison T.(Syfa), Melissa W.(Akita/Aki), Alex, Lauren H. (Bob), Veronica L. (Mikayla), Ashley H. (Aya), Alan w. Fire Benders- Frank S. (Sonjoru), Clint D. (Cruroz Lyshander), Alec k, Alyssa m, Keefer L. (Daetis Gerrick), Ryan B. (Damian), Josh p, Quinn M. (Kenna), Alec h, Dakota. Earth Benders- Josh B. (Monju), Taylor a, Justin g, Alberto M. (Ali), Josh S. (Subaru.  
Air Benders- Justin W, Jeremy b, Cecili M. (Soran), Phouc, Tony(Lagspyke), Sidney T. (Jin.  
there you have it. our Bender army so far. Now off to the Story. Enjoy.

"Stupid fucking uncle taking the throne when dad passed away. Ahh oh well, at least this way I'll finally be able to perfect my fire bending, and hopefully my blue flames.." Cruroz sighed. As the 10 year old son of the prestegious Lyshander family, fire bending was strictly forbidden. 'Knowledge is power' his uncle Niyashi always said, but he had always hated his nephew. Cruroz snuck away every so often to bend the torches around the palace and the candles in the dining hall. But he got annoyed with not being able to bend in public and he hated being confined inside the palace walls. He decided to leave and travel the world, perfecting his fire bending skills. As he was leaving the palace for the last time, he heard yelling coming from the towns direction, and rushed toward it, curious. He climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building in time to see a fire blast fly by on the street below. He watched, mortified, as it hurtled toward a small girl who couldn't have been older than 6. Amazingly she fell to the ground just as it passed over her small was wearing dirty, ratty clothes, and her hair was tangled and greasy looking. It was all he could see in the brief light of the fire before it went out. He thought it was just another orphan girl who pissed off the wrong benders by stealing food or something, until he saw that she has a small fox tail. He pulled a triple take before realising that she did indeed have a light brown poof of a tail coming out from her raggy pants. As another fire ball flew by, he saw she had a matching set of fox ears, and that the fire benders were yelling things such as 'monster', and 'freak'. It hurt because that was what his mother had called him when she saw him first fire bend. He decided at that moment he would help this little fox girl. He didn't know just how much that would affect his life. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" The small girl cried helplessly as she was frantically running down the streets. She took a sharp turn into an alleyway and ran right into a dead end. "Oh no.." she said in disbelief as she turned around to face the 3 fire benders who had her cornered. "You little freak, we need to wipe the stain your existence makes off of our perfect kingdom." One of them said as they lit their fingers up menacingly. The fox girl flinched back away from the flame, trying to make herself as small as possible. Cruroz was getting more and more pissed off at the men attacking the small girl, he didn'tknow why, but he felt protective toward her. Just something about her drew him to her. The other two fire benders lit up their fingers and began to draw close to the whimpering girl, and Cruroz decided he needed to act quickly. The three men got into offensive stances and unleased a large fire stream toward the defenceless girl, and just as it reached her, it was broken by a large spear of blue flame. When the heat and flame cleared, showed a pale small framed boy with shoulder length black hair and light red eyes, wearing an over sized travelers cloak with his family's symbol on it. "Leave this girl alone." He said in a monotone, trying to control his anger. One of the guys got up and ran off, while the other two got up and recognized the young master, bowing to him and begging for forgiveness. "Were sorry Master Cruroz, we were only trying to rid your perfect kingdom of this stupid peice of.." He didnt get to finish because Cruroz snapped. He shot a blue flame spear straight through the fire benders chest, throwing his oversized travelers cloak over the fox so that she was not traumatized any more than she had already been. The last fire bender tried to fight back but he was too afraid of his friends body oozing blood on the ground beside him to aim, and he ended up missing Cruroz, and hitting the fox girl's wrist instead. She cried out in pain and the boy ruthlessly killed the remaining man who hurt the girl. He bent down over her quickly and put healing ointment on her wrist, hoping it wouldnt scar. "Do you have a name little fox?" He asked in a soft, soothing voice. "M-my name..." She stammered, blushing and cradling her injured wrist, her ears pressed against her head. "It's Saiya..Saiya Lynn.. W-who are you?" He paused, thinking he knew the name, but brushed the thought aside. "I'm Cruroz, of the.." He stopped. 'I'm not of the lyshander family anymore..I can't use the name..' "I'm Cruroz. Nice to meet you Saiya, but I am afraid the sun is rising and I am fleeing from this city. I hope we will see eachother again my fox, for I have a good feeling about you." He got up and started walking off when Saiya called his name. "Cruroz Lyshander! I hope your uncle doesn't find you, and I hope you can firebend in peace. We will meet again, I know it!" He turned around, shocked this girl knew so much about him. Saiya had vanished, his cloak laying where she had been moments before. She was jumping off of the wall she was trapped against as they locked eyes for one last time. As he turned to leave, he remebered why her name seemed familiar. He recalled his father telling him a story long ago where a fox child appeared out of nowhere had the abilities to learn all 4 elements. She would be rescued by the ice flame, and with the power of 5 saved the world from immenent doom. Her name was Saiya. The Avatar."Why do these things have to happen to me?" He thought grudgingly, retrieving his cloak and leaving his city with the night. Fin

Chapter 1 complete.

Chapter 2 teaser.

Eight years had passed since that night, and the Fox had matured greatly, still causing the small fire nation village trouble. "Catch her! There she goes!" yelled one merchant. Saiya ran past him, her purple hair glinting in the light and tail twitching in excitement. She was wearing what she had stolen. "Lord Niyashi, It's the fox girl again. She's terrorizing the town." one guard frantically told the lord. "I give you permission to take her out. She has caused too much trouble for this town." He said calmly. "Yes sir." The guard said, rushing off to tell the others. Fin. 


End file.
